She's So Adorable
by LifeAwakens
Summary: Goku did always adore his wife's long black hair. A fluffy Goku/Chichi one-shot. Takes place somewhere before the androids arrive.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. :P**

**Post: Sometime before the fight with the androids.**

* * *

_She's So Adorable_

_By: LifeAwakens_

* * *

Chichi's hair, the one feature that Goku totally adored about his wife. Soft as a blanket, and black as the dark night. Goku loved to brush through her hair with his fingers every chance he got to, because most of the time her hair was always up in her tight bun. Her bun, which was held in by a tight band in her hair, and was the thing that Goku loathed. He wanted to always see her black locks down her back, and let it move freely. He didn't understand why she always kept it up. She looked so beautiful and free when her enchanting tresses were loose.

_'She's so adorable.'_Goku would think to himself when he saw her when her hair was down, and perfectly straight.

The one big thing he loved about her hair was the aroma it contained. He always welcomed that smell of lavender that hit his senses when taking in the scent. It smelled natural; not like a bunch of women who would just spray bunches of hair spray and other accessories in their hair, making it smell uninviting. Chichi was always appealing; having that one natural musk that welcomed him. Even when her hair was up in that tight bun, she still looked beautiful and attractive to him.

* * *

Goku came in from his brutal training with Piccolo, and Gohan followed in with him. Chichi stopped cooking dinner for a moment, and walked over to the two sweaty Saiyans. She smiled as she crouched down to Gohan's level, and ruffled his long black locks that resembled Goku's untamable hair so well.

"How about you and your father go wash up while I finish dinner," Chichi stopped ruffling her son's hair, and walked back over to the stove to finish cooking food for herself and two hungry Saiyans.

Goku put his hands on his waist, and smiled down at Gohan. "Come on Gohan, let's leave your mother to finish her cooking and go wash up!"

The demi-Saiyan nodded his head in approval, a grin appearing on his features. "Alright daddy," Gohan agreed, and made his way upstairs to the bathroom.

Goku watched his son leave, and then focused on his wife, who was humming a tune as she continued to make tonight's meal. An idea formed in his mind, and his smile widened. He snuck over to Chichi, and wrapped his big muscular arms around her small frame. He felt her form jump in surprise in his embrace, and laughed at her sudden action.

"Goku!" Chichi gasped, startled.

He put his head on her shoulder, and whispered in her ear, "You know," his hands snaked up to her head, pulling out her hair tie, and letting her midnight tresses fall freely down her shoulders, "you look beautiful when you let your hair down. You look more relaxed and happy; why don't you keep it down more? You don't keep it down as often; how come?"

She blushed. "Oh come on Goku, you're really serious about this? How did this come up into your head?"

"I've always wondered why you always kept your hair up. Why don't you let your hair down more?"

"Well, my hair always gets in the way when I do things around the house."

"Like what?" Goku asked in curiosity.

"When I do my daily chores around the house my hair would get in my eyes, and it would slow me down. Same with fighting; would you want your hair getting the way when you fight? I used to be a fighter too you know, and that's why I had my hair in a ponytail when we met at the tournament years ago." Chichi explained.

"Well you don't fight as much as you used to. You can just keep your hair in a low ponytail from now on," Goku suggested, taking in the welcoming aroma of Chichi's ebony hair. He tightened his grip around ChiChi's slim abdomen, closing his eyes as he placed his head in the crook of her neck, "Won't you keep your hair down more often?"

Chichi closed her eyes and sighed, losing herself into Goku's embrace. "I don't know," Chichi said softly, bringing her hands up to hold Goku's arms around her.

"Please Chichi, I really adore your hair," he brought a hand up to her head, brushing his fingers through her long soft midnight black hair, "Besides, it saves time by not putting your hair up."

"Alright Goku, I'll think about it." Chichi said, giving into her husband's request.

"Promise me you'll keep your hair down more." Goku whispered.

Chichi sighed another time, and leaned into him. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to keep it down a few times during the week."

Goku smiled hearing Chichi's words. "Thanks Chi," he said and kissed her neck.

Chichi's blush deepened. "You're welcome Goku," she said softly.

"Hey mom, is dinner done yet?"

Chichi's eyes widened when she heard Gohan's voice, and got out of Goku's embrace. "In just a few minutes Gohan!" Chichi answered back, seeing her son walk down the stairs and take a seat at the dinner table. She looked back at Goku, who looked dumbfounded. Chichi lightly pushed Goku towards the stairs, "Go on honey, wash up so we can all eat dinner together." Chichi smiled, and winked at him.

Goku scratched the back of his head in habit, and laughed. "Oh yeah I forgot! I'll go upstairs and take a quick shower! But first," Goku walked back over to Chichi, and snuck a kiss off her lips. He smiled at her before departing the kitchen, and heading to the bathroom to take a shower. Chichi blushed, putting a hand up to her lips, and letting out a soft giggle.

"Hey mom, why is your hair down all of a sudden?"

ChiChi's eyes widened, looking around for her hair tie, and beginning to panic. "Well your father-"

"Don't worry mom, you look pretty with your hair down." Gohan said with a smile.

A soft smile appeared on her features. "Thank you Gohan," she let out a sigh when she noticed Goku took her hair tie with him, "Oh Goku, you're quite the charmer! He's such a goober!" Chichi laughed softly to herself, and went back to cooking the rest of the meal.

* * *

**Well that's the end of this one-shot! I really enjoyed writing this, so I hope you all enjoyed reading this! I've always wanted Chichi to keep her hair down in the series…she's so pretty with long hair! I'm so jealous of her since she has Goku! T.T Wouldn't you agree? Ever since I saw Gohan's nightmare when Goku comes back, I've always adored Chichi's long hair! I hope you enjoyed this fluffy story! :3 FLUFFEH 3 x3**

**Thanks for reading and review please! :) Love you all~!**


End file.
